Various types of methods for streaming media over a client-server network are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a method for territorial filtering, streaming, and downloading media files over a client-server network with local read-write execution capabilities that enables application of digital rights management data to batched media files stored remotely, whereby media files subject to territorial filtering, to determine playability in a particular locale designated by a point-of-origin data, may be withheld from display as part of a selectable menu for compilation by a user into a unique playlist.
The present method for territorial filtering, streaming, and downloading media files over a client-server network with local read-write execution capabilities further enables playback of a playlist transferred to a user peripheral device when said peripheral device is disconnected from the network. Time-of-download data encoded to the playlist at time of download enables articulation of an end time, measured from the time-of-download data, whereby the playlist will be automatically deleted from the peripheral device whether or not said peripheral device reconnects to the network subsequent to the initial download.